


Take Care Of The Ones That You Love

by Fairlyblvrry



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Josh is bold and loud and smokes weed and wants to help everyone, Josh is in columbus, M/M, Tyler is cute and shy and innocent and sad, Tyler is in cleveland, cute as heck, hopefully, kinda long distance-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairlyblvrry/pseuds/Fairlyblvrry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're not exactly the most likely couple.<br/>Tyler is shy and mousey and has short brown hair and never swears.<br/>Josh is bold and loud and has different coloured hair every few months and smokes weed on a regular basis.<br/>They're different, but it works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

They're not exactly the most likely couple.  
Tyler is shy and mousey and has short brown hair and never swears.  
Josh is bold and loud and has different coloured hair every few months and smokes weed on a regular basis.  
They're different, but it works.

They technically met online, cliche as it is.  
Josh added Tyler on facebook through a mutual friend, Debby Ryan. Josh was with her, watching her scroll through the social network when Tyler's new profile picture came up and Josh quickly took Debby's laptop off her and clicked on the boys profile, 'He's _perfect_!' He gasps and Debby laughs, 

'Add him. He's the sweetest guy ever. He lives in Cleveland, I met him last summer when I went to see Jenna, they're, like, best friends, and he's super lovely, really quiet and shy but he's so nice.' Debby explains while Josh looks through Tyler's pictures. 

Once Josh had looked through Tyler's profile pictures, he handed Debby her laptop back and got his phone out, opening facebook and adding Tyler. 

 

\---

 

Josh grins when he gets a message from Tyler.

 **Tyler Joseph:** _Apparently you're Debby's best friend so i don't really know you and this is probably awkward but i wanted to say you have rad hair sorry if thats weird_

'Tyler's cute as fuck.' Josh says casually and Debby laughs, rolling over and propping herself up on her elbow and peering at Josh's phone to read the message, 

'He's pansexual by the way, just so you know.' Debby smirks and Josh roles his eyes as he taps out a reply,

 **Josh Dun** :  _It's not weird, i added you haha thats probably weird but i was looking on debs fb and you came up and you're cute so yeah :')_

 **Tyler Joseph** :  _nah its cool, thanks aha same to you_

'Get in there Joshwa!' Debby grins, resting her head on her best friends shoulder,

'You're so, so weird, we've literally only just started talking.' Josh laughs, turning to kiss Debby's hair softly,

'You'd be cute together though.' 

 

\---

 

Josh picks up his phone and answers it without looking at the caller ID, 'Hello?' He yawns,

'Josh? Hey, it's Tyler.' 

'Hey, everything okay?' 

'Um, yeah? No, actually, not really. I'm sorry for calling but, I just, well, I needed to talk to someone and at the moment you're the only person I feel comfortable with talking to and it's stupid and you're probably tired but I just feel so... Feel so...'

'Feel so what, Ty? What's wrong?'

'I feel so messed up. Broken. I don't wanna do anything stupid.' 

'Shit, okay, are you at home? Don't you dare move, just stay where you are, I'm gonna come see you, okay? I'll be there in about two hours, please, just stay put. Ring me if anything gets too bad, okay? I'm gonna be there soon.'

'We've never even met.' Tyler laughs but Josh can hear he's crying,

'I know, but I've been meaning to ask if you wanna meet up for a while, and if I get to meet you and keep you from doing anything bad, then it's a win win situation.' 

'Josh... Thank you.' 

'No worries, just text me your address, yeah? I'm gonna go now.'

'Okay. See you soon.'

 

\---

 

'Hey.' Josh whispers, looking Tyler in the eyes, a soft smile on his face, 

'Hi.'

'You're even cuter in real life, fucking hell.' Josh laughs, pulling Tyler into his arms, the younger automatically relaxes and starts crying into Josh's shoulder, 'Hey, it's okay, come on, let's get you inside.' Josh moves Tyler back carefully and shuts the front door, 'Let's go sit down, yeah?' He whispers and Tyler nods, sniffing heavily before leading Josh into the lounge.

 

\---

 

After Tyler told Josh about the bad things in his mind, the thoughts, the insecurities, the fears, the anxiety, they were both crying. Tyler because he was scared to live, and Josh because he was scared of losing Tyler.   
Josh asked Tyler to be his boyfriend that night. 


	2. Fear

'Hey Josh, why do you look so miserable?' Brendon asks, offering Josh his joint,

'Just... Worried.' Josh sighs, taking the joint from Brendon and taking a drag.

'What's worrying you, kid?'

'Tyler.'

'Your boy toy? The kid I've never met and you don't seem to want me to meet?' Brendon mutters and Josh sighs,

'No, not my boy toy, he's my boyfriend. And you haven't met him because he's shy and has anxiety and I don't want to cause him to freak out, you know he's fucking real Brendon, Debby knows him.'

'Alright, sorry. I wasn't implying that he's not _real,_ I just don't feel comfortable with my boy dating someone he barely even kno-'

'I do know him! We share everything, we help each other! He probably knows more about me than you do!'

'Okay, sorry. Why are you worried, though?' Brendon asks softly,

'He has really bad days, and I obviously can't be with him to talk to him and help him through and... I don't know, Bren. I'm scared of losing him.' Josh whispers and Brendon leans forward, hugging Josh tightly,

'Why don't you go see him? Surprise him.'

'But I'm spending the weekend with you.' Josh says,

'Hey, you see me all the time. Tyler is clearly important to you, so go see him, make sure he's okay, I'll probably just go invade Pete's apartment.' Brendon smiles,

'You sure?' Josh asks softly,

'Of course, dude! I may have never met the kid, but he makes my bud happy, and that means the world to me.' Brendon grins and Josh hugs him, 'Love you Bren. I'll see you few days, yeah?' He says softly and Brendon nods, 'Oh, and if Debs ask, tell her where I am?' 

'Of course. Have fun.' 

 

\---

 

'What are you doing here?' Tyler gasps, hugging Josh tightly,

'Don't want you to be sad.' Josh whispers, nuzzling into his boyfriends neck,

'Oh, J.' Tyler sighs, kissing the elders temple softly, 'You better come in, it's cold and late.' He adds, pulling Josh into his house,

'Missed you.' Josh whispers when Tyler shuts the door and the younger looks at him with sad eyes,

'I know babe, I've missed you too. Always miss you.' He sighs, Josh nods slightly before pulling Tyler close and kissing him passionately,

'I've been so worried. You worry the shit out of me, you can't ever leave me.' He whispers, gripping onto Tyler's tshirt as the younger leads them to the lounge,

'I'm sorry, love, it's just a bad day.' 

'But it's always a bad day, Ty, and that scares me so much.' Josh chokes out, putting his hands on Tyler's neck and forcing the younger to look up at him,

'I'm okay, I have you.'

'But I can't always be here, Tyler, you live in Cleveland and I'm in Columbus. That's two and a half hours apart. I can't always just drop everything to come see you, I wish I could, but I _can't.'_  Josh is crying now. Vicious sobs tearing through his throat, causing Tyler's hands to start shaking as he holds onto the elder man, 'I just care so,  _so_  much about you, Tyler, and can't stand to ever think about losing you.' 

'Josh, J, stop, please!' Tyler begs, yanking on Josh's tshirt, fear flooding his eyes, Josh takes a shaky breath and looks at Tyler,

'I'm sorry. Fuck! I'm sorry baby, fuck.' Josh mutters, tugging at his hair,

'Josh, calm down, sweetie.' Tyler whispers, 

'Excuse me.' Josh sighs and stands up, walking away from the couch and out of the lounge, Tyler jumps up and follows Josh into the kitchen, watching his boyfriend unlock the backdoor with the key Tyler keeps on top of the fridge and storming out, pulling a blunt and a lighter out of his pocket, Tyler gasps. He knows Josh smokes, but he's never seen him doing it. 

'Josh, please don't.' Tyler sighs, 

'Baby, I need to calm down, just come sit with me for a few minutes.' Josh mutters, sitting down on the grass and looking up at the stars. Tyler sighs and sits down next to his boyfriend, taking the elders hand and lifting it up so he can kiss his knuckles, 'I'm sorry. I know you don't like stuff like this but I need it right now. I'll be alright afterwards, just let me relax, I'm no help to you if I'm stressed, am I? I just upset you.' Josh explains, laughing softly and Tyler nods, 

'Alright.' He whispers, leaning forward and kissing Josh's neck softly, both of them falling back slowly against the grass.

It's half an hour late when Josh sighs and rolls over to look at Tyler, 'I'm sorry.' He whispers and Tyler nods, leaning forward and kissing Josh softly, 

'You know, I hate the idea of you smoking, but you taste so good.' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is going quite fast and is probably confusing but bare with me

**Author's Note:**

> I am Joshler trash I'm sorry


End file.
